


Singluarly Plural

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Once A Day [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Word of the Day Prompts, surprise bitches bet you thought you'd seen the last of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: A politician. Her overly dedicated bodyguard. There will be feels.There will be no white flags above my door. That is so not good for the tree. As close to a love letter as he can get. Something, something, lube job. It's just stuff.





	1. Truce

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of the week - words started out as being plural, but are now used in a singular form.

**Truce - _noun_ : 1. A suspension of hostilities by mutual agreement; armistice; cease-fire. 2. A temporary respite from something unpleasant.**

* * *

 

Breathing heavily, Relena couldn’t hear anything above the sound of her pulse thrumming in her ears. Ducking behind a tree, she slid down and slowed her breathing, straining to hear something, anything.

A bird chirped nearby, followed by three soft pops. Elsewhere a shout was heard. Closing her eyes, she focused herself and tried to get a grip on her surroundings. Moderately forested, with rocks and trees for cover. She could hear the others running around, rustling as they moved through the brush.

Taking a deep breath, she peeked around the tree and noted a form sneaking through. Sighting her target, she squeezed the trigger and smirked when the form yelped and dove behind a large boulder. “I know you’re over there!”

She smirked as she lined up another shot. When the head popped up she fired off another round.

“Okay, you know what, this is getting old. I call for a cease fire.”

“Then you give up?” she called back.

Her prey snorted. “I’m not giving up, I’m being pragmatic in that it’s nearly lunchtime and we’re the only two still playing and if we don’t end this soon Duo’s going to come back as a zombie and get us both just so he can eat.”

“Surrender and I’ll accept and be lenient.”

“That is not a cease fire!”

“You’re right,” she answered amiably. “That’s why it’s called surrender."

“And why should I surrender? You should surrender!”

“I’ve surrendered enough times in my career that I have no desire to do so now. However if you surrender I will make it worth your while.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I wasn’t offering!”

“Then what are you going to do to make it worth my while?”

“I was going to take you on vacation but since you’re planning on doing this the hard way…” She squeezed the trigger and grinned when she heard the distinctive thud of the paintballs splattering against his chest and shoulders. “Heero Yuy, you have been beaten.”

“Great, I’ve gotten my ass kicked by a pacifist,” he mumbled as he removed his helmet.

“Yes, well all is fair in love in war,” she answered as she removed her own helmet and shook out her hair. She was still smiling triumphantly as she approached him. “Shall we head back? Dorothy pointed out a lovely little eatery on the drive here.”

“Fine. Duo gets cranky when he’s hungry and I really don’t feel like listening to him whine the entire drive back to town.” As they started their trek back to the parking lot, he glanced at her. “If I had surrendered and asked nicely, would you have slept with me?”

She punched his arm. “Well now you’ll never know.”


	2. Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Duo should have known better.

**Graffiti - Words or drawing made on a wall or other surface in a public place.**

* * *

 

Morning runs were supposed to be pleasant, so why did Heero feel the sudden urge to murder someone? He stalked back towards Relena’s house and marched himself into the kitchen where he found his target sitting at the table sipping his coffee as he read the morning news. Cobalt blue eyes looked up and Duo tilted his chin in greeting.

“Mornin’ buddy.”

Heero said nothing as he grabbed the back of Duo’s jacket and bodily hefted him up and dragged him out of the kitchen.

“What the hell, man?!” the former Deathscythe pilot bellowed as he was unceremoniously dragged towards the door.

Relena had been doing yoga in her living room but was disturbed by the sudden hullaballoo in the foyer. Poking her head out, she saw Duo struggling in vain to get away from Heero. Silently she trotted behind them, curious as to what had gotten into Heero on this particular morning.

“Damn it, Heero, let me go!” Duo protested. He tried to shrug out of his jacket, but Heero merely adjusted his grip so he was holding onto the collar of Duo’s shirt.

A few minutes later they arrived at a large oak near the edge of the property. Duo scowled up at his friend. “It’s a tree, Heero, even you know that.”

The former Wing Zero pilot swung his comrade around so he could see the marking on the tree’s trunk. In a roughly hewn heart were the initials “H.Y.” and “R.D.” Duo swallowed. “Umm…”

“Mind telling me about this?” Heero asked, the picture of tranquil fury.

“It’s graffiti,” Duo answered.

“Mind telling me how it got there?”

“Umm, well obviously someone had to put it there.” Heero’s grip tightened on Duo’s collars. “Okay, okay, I put it there, but I didn’t think you’d see it! And Hilde thought it was funny!”

“It’s not funny.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Relena said as she leaned down to examine the crude carving. “I think it’s kind of sweet that they think of us.”

“It’s not sweet, either.”

“It’s just a little harmless graffiti,” Relena said. “It could be worse, you know. It could have been painted on a wall somewhere. At least on this tree towards the base it’s not at eye level and you have to look for it.”

Heero made an indistinct grumbling in the back of his throat.

“C’mon, buddy, I was just having a bit of fun,” Duo whined.

“Let him go, Heero.”

“He needs to be disciplined for this.”

“The garden needs to be weeded, he can do that.”

Heero smirked. “That’s fine with me.”

“Aw man,” Duo groaned.


	3. Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a letter head could be such a powerful thing?

**Insignia - 1. A badge or emblem of rank, office, or membership in a group.  2. A distinguishing mark of something.**

* * *

 

The stress of this particular mission was starting to get to him. He’d been cut off from everyone he knew expect for the occasional update from Preventer. Work missives were always cut and dry, all official and impersonal.

This was not a work missive.

The seal of the office of the Vice-foreign Minister on the letterhead was welcome. The content of the letter wasn’t much more than Relena checking in and letting him know that things were quiet and that she missed him. It made him feel better knowing that she was thinking of him. He quickly wrote a response to Lady Une with a request that she forward it on to Relena. Though he had never felt compelled to respond to her before, he knew that he’d never be able to get to sleep if he left her letter unanswered.

Once the message was sent off, Heero settled himself into bed and started ticking off the days until he could go home. To Relena.


	4. Viscera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's such a handy guy to have around.

**Viscera - 1. The internal organs located in the main cavities of the body, especially those in the abdominal cavity. 2. The interior parts.**

* * *

 

With a soft grunt, Heero managed to pull the oil filter from the car. Placing the oil pan below the stream of black, he slid out from under the car to get the new filter. He was currently up to his elbows in grease doing the maintenance on Relena’s car, which suited him when the house was filled with politicians who rather enjoyed condescending to him, treating him no better than hired help.

At least the car wasn’t going to make snide comments about how he looked or behaved. He understood the car and he liked to think that the car understood him, even when he was elbow deep in its guts.

There was a soft tapping at the door and he looked up to see Relena leaning against the doorjamb with a glass of lemonade in hand. “How goes it?”

“It goes,” he shrugged as he accepted the glass. “Draining the old oil and then I’ll put the new filter on and refill it. After that I’ll rotate the tires and check the pressure.

“You know, most of the other politicians have a certified mechanic on call, but I have to admit, the fact that you just do this saves me the hassle of remembering to make the appointments.”

“I do because it keeps me out of the house when you have those political types over.” He peered over her shoulder at the mansion. “Shouldn’t you be entertaining your guests?”

“They’ll be fine for a few minutes,” she answered with a small smile. “I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

He jerked his head towards the car. “I have that to occupy me. Why wouldn’t I be doing okay?”

“Because I know how much you hate it when I host functions,” she replied simply.

“I accept that it’s part of your job, which is why I disappear.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

“They don’t like me and I don’t like them. Given our mutual disdain, I think it’s better for all parties involved to steer clear of each other.”

“If you told them who you were-“

“They wouldn’t believe me and you know it. None of those suits would ever believe a kid was piloting a Gundam.”

“I know, I know. It was just a suggestion, Heero.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the way things are now,” he said as he handed the glass back to her. “Just let me know when you’re hosting these things and I’ll busy myself with the car. Even if it’s just vacuuming the damn thing out.”

With a small smile, Relena shook her head. “I need to head back in. I’ll send Pagan out to get you once everyone clears out.”

“Thank you.”

Her brilliant smile answered him. For him, she’d do anything. Especially when he was elbows deep in the inner bits of her car for no other reason than he wanted to be.


	5. Paraphenalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling his bedroom "Spartan" is being charitable.

**Paraphernalia - 1. Articles and equipment related to an activity. 2. Personal belongings.**

* * *

 

Looking for a book, Relena wandered into Heero’s room. She never had a reason to enter his quarters before, mostly because if they were spending time together they did it in her bedroom, where she had an extra plush bed and theater system. He had always insisted on being in her room because it was her domain and she could set the rules and he would abide by them.

At the time she had thought it all rather noble and chivalrous.

Now that she was looking at his room, she knew why he preferred hers. The décor in his room could quite charitably be called Spartan.

She was fairly certain that she had seen hotel rooms look cozier than his room. Everything was basic. Everything. Utilitarian and completely practical. Curiosity taking over, Relena started opening and closing the drawers, surprised at just how little he owned. Only a few pairs of jeans and work slacks; one pair of work shoes, a pair of boots and a pair of athletic shoes; a handful of plain tee shirts and some button down oxfords for work. She assumed he slept in his underwear because she didn’t find anything even remotely resembling pajamas, and his exercise clothes were folded neatly on a chair by the door.

Of course Heero was used to living his life on the run, and the ability to just pack up and go was something he prized. However he had been living with her for nearly six months and still showed signs of his nomadic lifestyle.

After a few more minutes of poking around (oh Lord, if Pagan could see her now he’d say that she was snooping and ladies did not snoop through their pseudo-boyfriend’s belongings) she found the book she had been searching for on his nightstand. With it in hand she headed towards the bathroom that connected their rooms when he strode in.

Flushing at being caught in his room of all places, she held up the book, a flimsy excuse about him stealing it before she was done with it dying on her lips when he cocked his head in curiosity. With a sigh, she shrugged. “I came in looking for the book and couldn’t help poking around. Don’t you own anything with sentimental value?” He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off, “That isn’t your gun?”

He clamped his jaw shut and she had her answer. “Oh Heero,” she murmured.

“I don’t really need things,” he shrugged.

“Then what do you need?” she asked.

In three steps he was standing in front of her, pulling her against him. “Nothing but you.”


End file.
